


Help Wanted: Many Positions Available

by Best_Name_Ever



Series: A Series of Fortunate Events [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, Other, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, hermaphrodite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 06:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5733838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Best_Name_Ever/pseuds/Best_Name_Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peridot and Lapis takes up a quick part-time job working in the coldest part of a supermarket, and find alternative ways to "heat things up"<br/>(Told in Peridot's POV... mostly) [[Also involves some 3rd party narration as well]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Wanted: Many Positions Available

So, Lapis and I just started some part-time work at this supermarket - because Greg's dumb ass doesn't get the hint that a car wash isn't gonna pull in as much money as he had planned. Hell, if he'd stayed as a rock star and took Rose with him on the road, he'd been better off.

*sigh*.... Whatever. He's not my problem anyways - we're all pitching in for Steven's sake - and that's what matters.

The manager at the supermarket puts us to work back in the freezer - he says its because its the only openings the store had - I say it's because he's full of shit and that he's only doing this because we're Gems, and that he just wants to make us suffer.

Our job was fairly simple - unload the trucks, set the food aside in neat little piles, and make periodic checks to make sure the produce was stocked for the customers.

It's so damn cold in here that some of the walls have frosted over. If we stayed moving, the cold temperature wouldn't be so bad. 'Keep moving' my green ass - that made it feel like it was colder than what should have been.

Our job was almost done for the day - just had the back portion of the last truck to clear out, and that was it. I start jogging in place out in the main storage area of this freezer nightmare to try to warm back up once more. Or, at least, trick myself into thinking it'd work. In the middle of my half-assed workout, Lapis approaches me.

"Hey, uhh.. I got an idea on how we can warm up a little" she says to me.

"Well, I'm all ears" 

Just then, she leans in and starts to nibble on my left ear lobe, giving me that tingling sensation down the side of my neck.

"So. did that work?" she asks me.

"Ohhh... kinda" I tell her. "I think I got a better idea, though"

I pull her close to me and start nibbling on her bottom lip. A few second pass by, and we hit first base with out realizing it.

"Okay, yeah - that's a better idea" Lapis says.

We make out for several minutes, moving across the room into a wider area.

Lapis looks at me with a really cute blush in her cheeks.

"So, uhh.. Wanna go all the way?" she asks.

With an adorable expression like that, how the hell could I say no?

"Fuck yeah, I do!" I answer, as I reach for my visor. Lapis, however stops me.

"I... I wanna try once" she requests, to which I oblige. She touches my visor and my holographic outfit comes off as expected.

I reach around her back with my left hand and untie the knot to her top, while at the same time, unzipping the back of her skirt with my right. With one fluid motion, I remove her clothes, exposing her beautiful bare blue body to me once again. I look closer at her and notice that she's already as stiff as petrified oak.

"Feelin' a little impatient, are we?" I say to her.

"Juuust a little" she answers, looking nervous. "It's just been a while since we got this kinda opportunity, so..."

I walk over to one of the frosted walls and place the front of my body on it, cooling myself down to be warmed back up again. I love being warmed up like this - who the hell doesn't?

"Well then - let's make up for lost time" I say as I look back at her.

She walks up to me, placing her chest on my back and her hands on my hips, giving me that tingly 'feel-good' sensation down my sides.

"Be careful, alright?" I remind her. "I haven't done it from this a-HAY-HAY-HAY-HAngle-"

Aaaaand she just shoves her cock right in me without warning and just starts having at it. It was feeling great, being fucked in a freezer while being warmed up by two lust-driven bodies - I just wish she'd warn me first.

"I'm *huff* really sorry *pant* if that hurt" she says to me. 

"Don't *unh* worry *anh* about it. *ahh* It feels *mmh* *ngh* fantastic"

"By the way *pant*...what's *puff* on the *huff* other side of *pant* this ice?"

"...Just *ngh* a sheet *ahh* of metal to *mfh* keep the cold in *ngh*

[[Meanwhile, out on the frozen food section of the sales floor, several customers stare in shock as they watch Peridot's naked frost-blurred body rub up and down against a glass window that leads to the back of the store. Several of the customers started to film the exhibition on their smartphones and digital cameras.

As the crowd continues to gawk at Peridot's display, Pearl, Amethyst and Steven emerge from one of the aisles, picking up a few extra things for some last minute shopping.

As they turn the corner from the same aisle, Pearl was busy glancing at a small sheet of paper with various foods scribbled on it, and Steven pushes a shopping cart, double checking Pearl's list.

While Pearl and Steven were too immersed in the list to notice, Amethyst spots the crowd, filming Peridot's encounter. Ina state of surprise, Amethyst covers Steven's eyes and lightly pushes him forward, guiding him with each step.

"Steven - whatever you do, don't stop walking!" Amethyst addresses Steven.

"What? Why" he asks.

"Peridot's doing something you shouldn't be seeing in... well... you shouldn't be seeing it at all"

"Amethyst, what are you talking about?" Pearl asks as she stops looking at the list to speak to her, to which Amethyst could only reply by nudging her head towards Peridot's direction.

As Pearl scopes the direction Amethyst pointed out, she sees Peridot's nude silhouette rub up and down against the window for a moment, only to see Peridot then get pulled away from it.

The crowd, now utterly disappointed that the show had ended, breaks apart and returns to their normal lives.

"Peridot, you filthy animal!" Pearl softly exclaims as to not draw more attention "Just wait till you get home - you're never gonna hear the end of this conversation!"

She then pushes on Steven's back, encouraging him to speed up.

"Let's go, Steven! It's time to hurry home" she speaks to him.

"I... don't get it, Pearl" Steven replies "Is what Peridot did that bad, that you're gonna give her a piece of your mind?"

"Ooohohoho, she's gonna get more than that" she answers. "She's gonna get both a piece of my mind in her ear, and a piece of my foot in her a-]]

"Ass! My ass is sooo on fire!" I exclaim, laying on the floor in a state of erotic euphoria as Lapis continues to hammer at my backside - ony three times as fast now.

My body now has reached the point of warmth and relaxation, that I could've been mounted by a thoroughbred horse, and I wouldn't have given a rat's ass one bit.

As I continue to lay there with my head on my forearms as Lapis' throbbing wang inside me, I look over to my right and notice something from earlier: one of the regular workers here left his lunch container here, and it was in arm's reach of me. I grab it and start shifting through the contents.

"You know - you shouldn't be going through other's belongings without permission" Lapis stops to criticize me. I didn't mind, though. Feelin' too damn good to care right now.

I pull out exactly what I was looking for - a wrapped up, uneaten bratwurst still in its bun. I sit back up and show the cooked wiener to her. She then smiles seductively at me, understanding now why I have it. She sits on my lap, her left leg wrapped around my right, making it easier to encroach towards each other.

Bratwurst still in hand, I ease it in my cunt, with the curve of the sausage tilting upward. Next, Lapis takes her turn inserting the thick dog in her pussy, so far in that our vagina lips start massaging each others'.

Instincts suddenly takes over, as both our hips just start moving back and forth along the frankenfurter. With two fingers and my thumb from my right hand on the top of her schlong and two fingers and a thumb of hers, we both then start jacking her off as we lock our lips together, not wanting to let go.

We stay like this for some time. I had even forgotten how long we were doing this...

*ding Ding DING!* 

That was the sound of the shift clock ringing. it was 5:30 PM.

Forty-five minutes..

We stayed like that for forty-five fucking minutes. Gotta admit - that's a personal best for us. Makes me goddamn proud.

As I look down between us, there was a huge pile of cum drenching the floor. Don't even know how many times we came.

I then search the room for anything I could use to clean this mess up, but nothing was around. I admit - I was thinking about using Lapis' skirt, but she already put it back on before I even noticed.

Damn she's fast. I'm honestly impressed about how fast she was able to get dressed like that.

I look around one more time and notice that the only thing I could really use in such short notice was the hot dog bun.

Fuck it - gotta use it. Not enough time.

I rip the bun in half and wipe up what I could of our jizz, and place the bun and hot dog back in the small container it came in. It'd be rude to toss it back in the owners container, and we can't have it just lying around now, can we? Sanitary reasons, and all.

I reactivate my hologram outfit and look around for a trash bin, but nothing in sight. You know - this place has a pretty shitty concept of cleanliness. Screw it - I'll take it with us and throw it away in a bin out in the main floor.

As we pass through the door leading to the back area, we were instantly hassled by Pearl.

"Have you two no shame or decency!?" Pearl barked at us.

"No, not really"

"Look at what you two did! Steven almost saw you!" Pearl continues to belittle us as she points to a glass window with my body still outlined in the frost.

"Aw, fuck me running"

"We'll take care of that tonight" Lapis replies, nudging her shoulder with mine.

As we both lightly chuckled at the poor taste in humor, I felt the hand that I was holding the hod dog in drop down, then spring back up. I look at the box: it was empty. Further inspection shown that Amethyst ganked it and gulped the thing whole in one shot.

"Goddamn - Amethyst can deepthroat like a sonofabitch" I think to myself.

[["Goddamn - Amethyst can deepthroat like a sonofabitch" Lapis thought to herself as well.]]

"That was a helluva brat, Peri!" Amethyst chimes in. "You might wanna check the expiration date on that mayonnaise, though - it was sour as hell"


End file.
